Untitled
by Arie
Summary: Aya and Omi realize their need for eachother *obviously yaoi, don't like, don't read + nothing explicit for obvious reasons*
1. Midnight

"We're taking him to the hospital." Ken sputtered, "You know we can't! We'll draw attention to ourselves!" Aya shot him an icy glare that served at the first and only warning he would receive. "We have to." Yohji, still cradling the faintly protesting bundle quickly stood, scooping up his cargo with him. He followed Aya silently, placing the small form of Bombay in the backseat of Aya's Porsche at his urging. Somehow Yohji had managed to find both a cigarette and a lighter in the almost complete darkness and was now taking a hurried drag, the tip glowing a bright orange, "We'll follow you."  
  
Speeding down the almost deserted roads with Ken and Yohji in hot pursuit gave Aya precious few moments to think about what had just happened. He continued to berate himself. He had known all along that Omi shouldn't have been there, even Omi knew this. But he wouldn't back down; he thought that his teammates had needed his help. They had. The mission was routine, although Aya suddenly found it almost funny that killing people could be routine.  
  
There had only been a handful of their enemies, but one particularly stubborn man who refused to go down. In an instant, a gap in their defense was open, with Omi on the other side. When the man took the time to fire, it gave Ken enough time to almost literally rend him limb from limb. Omi had only caught the bullet in his shoulder. They hadn't expected so much bleeding. In a minute, about a pint of blood had spilled from his small body. Ken's protest had only been all their best interest, but Aya hoped that Omi's wound would account for the various spots of blood that each wore on their clothes now.  
  
A cursory glance at his passenger showed that Omi was clearly aware of his surroundings. He was attempting to sit up, curious as to where they were going. Aya barked at him to lie down, and surprisingly enough he did so, pulling Aya's coat around him a little tighter. Somewhere in the back of his mind, it registered that Omi was currently bleeding all over his brand new leather interior but it didn't draw enough of his attention so that he'd dwell on it.  
  
What seemed like an eternity later, Aya was hefting the surprisingly heavy Omi into the harshly lit hospital. Quickly filling out the papers handed to him, mentally noting to tell Yohji and Ken that their names were now Robert and John respectively, he watched as they carted the pale form away. Yohji and Ken burst through the doors moments later and sat across from him, muttering to each other.  
  
About 2 hours later, a slim nurse approached them, "Your brother, Kenneth I believe?" Yohji almost began to protest but was silenced by Ken's quick jab to the ribs. "He's in room 207." Yohji and Ken stood, silently asking Aya to accompany them, he shook his head and continued to wait.  
  
When the two finally returned, Yohji had a semi relieved smile to offer Aya. "He's okay.a little drugged, but still." Ken nodded in agreement. Yohji spoke again, "Look, we can't leave him here alone so at least one of us--"  
  
"I'll stay." Yohji and Ken shared a brief look before deciding not to disagree with their unofficial leader and turned to leave, offering to switch shifts if he wanted. Aya only responded with a "that won't be necessary" as he started down the hallway.  
  
He steeled himself against the harsh scent of antiseptic and the bright lights which seemed to wash out all the surroundings. His breath began to hitch at the sight of the familiar pale green paint that seemed to reside in most hospitals. Somewhere, a man was coughing loudly, the sound echoing back to Aya horribly. "I hate these places."  
  
He slipped into the room quietly, Omi took no notice of him. Aya guessed that he was asleep. Several machines were currently beeping in their various tones, monitoring the youngest member of Weiß. His arm was heavily bandaged, and from the size of it, must have had a cast put on. His pallor hadn't changed much since the last time he'd seen him. Aya flung himself into a nearby chair, the soft beeps muting into silence as he thought. How many times had he been in a place just like this, just waiting. Nothing that could be done. Nothing that could be done for the people that he was meant to protect. His hands, now stained by the blood of hundreds, supposedly to protect--but Omi had gotten hurt. He too, was dirty but held on tightly to the last few shards of innocence life had provided him. He could have stopped Omi at any time, Omi wasn't one to openly ignore orders, but he hadn't. Aya began to rub his temples then, a sudden headache working it's way to life. "He's just a child." This realization finally struck, weighing him down more. He held his head in his hands now, just barely trembling. A hot tear suddenly streaked along his cheek. He angrily wiped it away and resumed his previous stance.  
  
"Aya kun?"  
  
The soft question startled him and he immediately looked up. Omi was rubbing his eyes and still trying to sit up. He was wavering slightly, an effect of too many painkillers Aya supposed. Omi yawned, "What's wrong Aya kun?" "Nothing." "You know it wasn't your fault ne?" Omi pointed at Aya, still tipsy and winked, "You know that I wouldn't have listened anyway." "It was my responsibility to protect you and I didn't do that." "Sure you did.otherwise I wouldn't be alive now ne?" "You shouldn't have been there, you're only a child."  
  
Omi thought about this a moment, and motioned him over. Surprisingly Aya complied. "Know what Ayan.I think that there was nothing you could do. You can't save everybody Ayan." Omi flopped back onto the bed, most likely noticing the mild irritation of his leader at the use of his least favorite pet name. The young blonde yawned again, blinking sleepily. "I know you care Aya kun, no matter what you say." A few moments later, Omi was dozing quietly. Aya remained close to the bed, watching over him. Omi's color was returning, and he seemed peaceful enough. 'I know you care.' 


	2. And now?

Omi sighed and allowed his mind to drift, glad to be distracted from the dull throbbing in his shoulder. Out of all of his teammates, Omi seemed to connect the least with their stoic leader. He was the oldest besides Yohji which drove an even wider wedge between the two. Not to mention that Aya's personality was chilly, and that was being polite. Aya was perfectly happy reading and keeping to himself. Even when Omi was doing the same, Aya would take the chair farthest away, not even acknowledging his presence. Omi always suppressed the familiar feeling of disappointment when he was disturbed by someone other than Aya kun. He had wanted Aya's friendship, it would seem as if Aya could understand his plight. Not that the other guys couldn't, just that Aya's plight had always struck him strongly. Omi saw himself in the older man, at least what he would be if he had allowed his sadness to seep inside, controlling him. He wanted to help him. 

These feelings were just as strong minus the possible romantic feelings that had been stirring for a while. As a matter of fact, Omi had no idea why he felt the way he did. Aya treated him as a baby, not even a child, not to mention the fact that Aya avoided him as if he had some rare disease. But he wanted to see Aya smile, just at him, maybe only once. It had all happened at once, for one of the first times ever, Aya had been almost late for a shift. Ken and Yohji had slyly urged Omi to go retrieve Aya. Oddly enough, the door had been unlocked and Omi had rushed in a little faster than usual, almost convinced something was wrong. There had been nothing wrong, save the fact that his heart had almost stopped. The most beautiful sight Omi had ever seen lay on the bed at that moment. Aya lay there, one arm draped protectively over his hip, while the other lie underneath him. His hair was almost pink from the light playing across the bed. The beige sheets were messily draped over his pale skin, just barely covering his intimate areas. Aya's even breathing never wavered and he seemed at peace for once. Somehow, Omi forced himself away from the gorgeous apparition and in a few moments, Aya had woken up and had made his way to the bathroom. From then on, each time he'd had to check in with Aya he had hoped for a similar pleasant surprise, but never got one. It was impossible to look at Aya the same way after a time, all he could see was the same beautiful, vulnerable man he'd seen lying there. So far, Omi had managed to avoid alienating Aya while still managing to stay as close as possible, which was half the reason he was in the bed right now. The need to protect Aya had surfaced suddenly, and Omi had heeded it.

And now here they were. Aya honestly cared about him, Omi chose to ignore the comments about him just being a child. The way he's caressed his cheek…Aya cared. Omi had sincerely hoped that this was the case but hadn't dared raise his hopes that high. But Aya had stayed all night, dozing quietly beside him, his soft skin glowing warmly underneath his hand. That alone had been worth the slug in his shoulder. But right now, Omi only hoped that Yohji and Ken would hurry up and make their appearance so they could go away even faster.

-------------------

A quick lil chappie about our Omi chan ^^


End file.
